War Never Changes
by KillJoy-Soviet1
Summary: WarNet, the biggest MMOFPS shooter to be ever created, is home to over 7 billion players world-wide, and Hunter Wilhelm, AKA Kopfjäger-1942, is the second best sniper in the North American East Servers. He soon finds out, that though war has been abolished world-waide, it will never change... Only the men who walk its path do... (Original Work, Earth AU)


"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Flashback/Timeskip)

"_Stressed Words_"

'_Written Words_'

(_**Game Notifications**_)

"_Other Languages_"

~ _Radio Words_ ~

**Disclaimer: Well, I actually own this! Cool huh? The characters, the world, the timeline… I might just make this into a novel!**

* * *

Chapter One: WarNet

WarNet, the biggest MMOFPS in the world, was created in 1983, by Soviet and American video game developers to end war. When World War Two ended in 1945, these two companies decided to end war itself by replacing it with a digital copy of war, and thus the game WarNet was created. Within a decade, the UN decided that this game, which could host armies of 100,000 soldiers at a time in one match, to be a testing ground for the Iraq war. There were no lives lost at all, and the war ended with Iraq winning the match, which lasted for four months in-game. Eventually, all armies we abolished to be replaced with WarNet and it made its way into the public's hands, becoming the biggest Virtual Reality game in the world. Now, millions of people all over the world, from China to Canada play it; and aim to be the top players, wishing to join the 'Fox Hunt'…

* * *

I cursed as the wall I was hiding behind started to explode into concrete dust from small-arms fire, causing me to slide back behind the steel door. I gripped the wooden finish of my Mosin-Nagant 1891/31 and shielded my face from the debris as a voice called from behind me.

"They see you?"

The voice belonged to my spotter, Kreigs_Marine1943, and he crouched down beside, holding a PPsH-41 directly behind the magazine with his right hand. He was around 5'11, and had sandy blond hair with an angular face and beady brown eyes. He wore a standard Soviet uniform which consisted of light brown dress shirt and pants, with a satchel strapped to his back, and black combat boots.

"What the hell do you think Kreig?" I asked in annoyance as more rounds began to pocket the wall behind us.

He shrugged, ducking as another round punctured the window. "Dunno, thought they were doing target practice."

"You're an idiot sometimes. How'd I get stuck with you as a spotter again?"

"Your last one kept getting shot in the head?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that…" I muttered as I aimed my Mosin out the window and peering down the PU 3.5x scope I had on. My sights ghosted over a German _Leutnant _firing at our position as I compensated for the bullet drop and the wind, and my finger twitched.

The Mosin barked and jumped, and the _Leutnant_ jerked when his head exploded into a ball of gore and splattered against another enemy; my right hand racked the bolt, chambering a new round into it, and I ghosted the sight over the blood-splattered German. The rifle barked again and the telltale sign of the 7.62 by 54mm round ripping through the man's shoulder was seen as I racked the rifle again and hid behind cover again, turning to Kreig.

"Alright man, let's move."

"Got it Hunter."

My name was Hunter Wilhelm, but online it was Kopfjäger-1942; I'm sixteen, 5'11 and have blond hair and blue eyes, and I wore the same uniform as Kreig, but with a bear-pelt Ushanka with its flaps down. I was born in 1997, on January 17th, and am currently one of the best soldiers in Canada due to my Kill/Death Ratio on WarNet, which was 43 to 1. I rarely die. I have a younger sister with a terminal illness, and my father was dead. I played to forget, and that's how I'm so good...

I ducked through a broken doorway as the building rumbled because the building began to get shelled. Judging by the sound, it was German 120mm rounds, and I cursed. One problem with my fame, any sound of a Mosin and the artillery, air force or armor was called in; usually all three. A whistling was heard and the building shuddered again as dust and plaster fell from the decaying ceiling, and I cursed as shouts in German were coming from the floor below us.

"Shit, they found us Kreig," I muttered as we slid into cover behind an overturned steel desk positioned in front of the stairwell to our floor, "Get that submachine gun ready, ne?"

He nodded, face grim, as I shouldered my Mosin-Nagant and grabbed the double-barreled hunting shotgun, with its barrel sawn off to the grip for close-quarters, while the stock remained for accuracy, off my back-sling. Along the side of the left barrel was the name, '_Boomstick_', referencing the cult classic: 'The Evil Dead 2'. I broke the gun, revealing two loaded 12 gauge buck rounds in the breech, and I locked it, just as a _Wehrmacht_ soldier passed the door in front of me. Kreig lit the hallway up in SMG fire, spooking the players below us, and injuring the man who had passed in a burst of 7.62x25mm submachine gun fire.

I gripped the Sawed-Off with my left hand, my finger resting on the trigger, as the building shook again. I took aim as Kreig hid once more to reload the seventy-one round magazine he had just spent, and a German immediately entered the hallway to get us. The Sawed-Off lit the room up in a flash of light and a thundering noise akin to an explosion going off, and the soldier flipped head over heels as his body exploded into a gory mess, and a (_**+100 EXP**_) showed up in the right hand corner of my eyesight as the cadaver slid past me, already soaked with blood. I slipped back into cover, seeing as Kreig had reloaded.

He stood up and charged forward, rifle-butting an enemy in the face as he raced by, and I cleaned up after him, unloading the other buck into the poor sod's face. I followed Kreig as we raced through the corridors and hallways, aiming to lose our pursuers whom were trying to get a hit by hip-firing through the walls.

I broke the breech as we ran, and gripped the two empty shells as we turned into another corridor, throwing the shells down the other hallway, before loading two more buck rounds, and locking the breech again, and slinging the Sawed-Off over my shoulder.

"Come on Hunter!" Kreig yelled over the sounds of gunfire outside, as he skidded to a stop, "Must be some targets for you to pick off from here!"

I looked out the window and saw a large German force currently engaging my allies, the Russians. They were supported by Armored Personal Carriers, _Sonderkraftwagens_, tanks, _Panzerkampfwagens_ III and IVs, and machine gunner squads equipped with MG42s and 43s. Our side was supported by T-26 tanks, the famous T-34, and light machine gunner squads, armed with the DP-38. Above our heads, as the roof of this room was missing, MiG-3s and Messerschmitt Bf-109Es were engaged in a bloody dogfight; while IL-2 Sturmoviks dive bombed German reinforcements pouring in from buildings across the square. I grinned, perfect.

I crouched and unslung my Mosin, remembering the three rounds I currently had, as I peered through the scope at my targets. I rested the rifle's barrel on the ruined wall and scanned for targets, as Kreig pulled out a pair of binoculars to search as well. I regulated my breathing, and my rifle cracked as a German soldier fell to me once more, before Kreig muttered a curse.

"Look, look!" He breathed angrily, "_Panzerkampfwagen _VI… Eighty-eight mills, two MGs; one co-axil, the others on a ball turret… Coming in from the north-north-west of our current position…"

He cursed once more.

"What?" I asked, looking for the tank.

"Black Baron."

Those two words would usually send any armored vehicle crew, or un-equipped soldier into a state of panic. The Black Baron; or '_Die Deutsche Zerstörer_' as he was known to this server, every player, was one of the best tank players on the North American East Server, ranking in second place to his comrade-in-arms: 'SteelDeath'. The only tale tell sign of being the Baron was that his Tiger I was painted a pitch black, and carried two MGs. He was unkillable, and I was going to prove that wrong.

"So?" I asked calmly, finally finding said tank.

"_So_!? He'll kill everyone!"

"No he won't."

I aimed for the gas tank, which sat on the rear of the tank, and pulled the trigger. Of course, in my excitement, I didn't compensate for bullet ballistics, and the round found its way through the driver's slit, killing the driver and stopping the tank. Lucky much?

(_**+500 EXP! Vehicle Disabled!**_)

Kreig whistled as the tank slowed to a stop. "Nice shot."

I grinned sheepishly, as I racked the bolt, "Truth be told, I missed…"

"Well… Lucky shot then." He replied, "Jerries on top of it."

I peered again, as I spotted a German on top of the tank, holding the hatch open as he was yelling into it, and pointing excitedly in our direction. I ended his virtual life as my Mosin barked once more, and a bloody spray extruded from his skull as he toppled off the tanks turret. (_**+ 100 EXP! Headshot!**_) I racked the rifle's bolt and held it at my side as I saw the tank moving. My eyes widened as I saw the turret traverse forty-five degrees and aimed its potent 88mm _Kampfwagenkanone_ 36 at our building floor, and at us. I barely heard Kreig curse as we both dove to the floor as a boom was heard and the wall behind us exploded into plaster and dust.

I coughed as the dust floated around the room, and a loud ringing filled my ears. I got up from my prone position only to duck once more as machinegun fire ripped the wall, what was left of it anyway, and I swore along with Kreig. I gazed out of a small hole in the wall that was made prior to being caught in this firefight, and saw two of the Black Baron's crew out in the open. The co-axil MG and the ball turret MG were both in use, as one of the loaders had popped his head out of the hatch and was firing, along with the tank's Commander, whom was gazing through a pair of binocs. I quickly slid my Mosin-Nagant's barrel through the hole, only to realize I couldn't use the scope to snipe. I sighed, and opted to use the iron sights.

I controlled my breathing as the wind was no longer a factor, and aimed slightly above the loaders head, and I emptied my lungs. Just before I fired however, the Tiger fired.

There was a loud ping noise as the shell connected with the wall, and the tip of the explosive protruded right above my head, not exploding. Because of this, I took a sharp intake of breath as my finger twitched due to the vibrations. My rifle barked, and the round was off.

* * *

The bullet, a 7.62x54mm Rimmed was ejected out of the 1891/31's barrel and tore its way through the air thick with tracers and death, as the piece of lead death sped on towards its intended target.

However, due to the miscalculation of the sniper, the bullet's path went astray, and instead of connecting with the Commander's head, it instead connected with the Model 24 _Stielhandgranate_ that was in his belt webbing, detonating it and killing both the machine gunner and himself.

* * *

_**+250 EXP! Remote Detonation!**_

I could only gape in awe as both the gunner and the commander disappeared into a cloud of red gore, and I heard Kreig "Woot!" beside me in joy, as his radio crackled to life.

~_Comrade Kreigs_Marine! Come in comrade!_~

Kreig fumbled with his radio as he grinned sheepishly; still happy from the shot I took. "_Da_ Comrade General?"

~_Hand the radio to Comrade Kopfjäger please._~

I chuckled at that, and took the radio from Kreig's hand as I reload the Mosin. "Hello Comrade General, whatever do you need?" I asked, loading each round separately.

~_Are you responsible for the Black Baron's tank being knocked out?_~

"Not knocked out yet it seems," I mutter in annoyance as the co-axil MG starts firing, "Give me a second Comrade General…"

I close the bolt on my rifle, and slip the barrel from the hole, positioning it on the destroyed wall, and peered through the scope once more. I exhaled, aimed two notchs up, and three to the right to compensate, and pulled the trigger, my rifle barking once more.

* * *

The round was expelled from the Nagant's barrel at 865m per second, trailing through the air as the gunfire from previous was silenced. It sailed through the air, and slipped into the Tiger I's 8.8mm barrel, just as the loader finished loading the potent round into the gun's breech. The 7.62mm round pinged against the 8.8 mm High-Explosive round, penetrating the shell and detonating it, blowing it out the receiver end of the gun; and into the ammunition storage for the tank crew.

* * *

The rifle kicked into my shoulder, and I racked the bolt, watching for any movement from the tank. All was silent for a second, then-

(_**+1500 EXP! Match Barrel Shot! Vehicle Destroyed!**_)

A giant fireball exploded into the air, ripping the turret off its mounts and sending the tank chassis to be lifted fifteen feet into the air from the propellant being expelled from the belly of the steel beast. A loud cry of "_URA_!" was heard from the Russian lines as they cheered for the destruction of the infamous Black Baron, and they charged the German lines en masse, sending the Germans into a state of disarray.

Kreig and I stood in disbelief at what I had just done. Never in the history of WarNet had that happened! Ever! It was a one in a trillion shot chance of getting a rifle round down another weapon barrel; it was thought of as impossible! One in a freaking TRILLION SHOT CHANCE! Kreig and I dropped our guns and started to hop up and down like school girls, giddy with so much excitement that we became dizzy. So high was our excitement that we began to sing:

"_**No way,**_

_**No way,**_

_**No way, **_

_**That's what they say, **_

_**And yet here's a man, **_

_**Whom had done what had never been done before! **_

_**Killed a tank, **_

_**With a shot down its barrel! **_

_**Lock Stock and Barrel, oh Aye!~**_"

We finished our song just as the game over song began to play, showing that our team had won. The world dissolved around us, as we were being transported back to the game lobby; there we would celebrate with our comrades-in-arms, and remember those whom were executed.

* * *

**There we go! A new story, and I know I should be working on other things, but so what?**


End file.
